


January 18, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced as soon as Livewire's attack knocked her into Reverend Amos Howell's arms.





	January 18, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl winced as soon as Livewire's attack knocked her into Reverend Amos Howell's arms. One frown appeared on her face when the latter ran with a bag of money she managed to steal from the Metropolis bank a few minutes earlier. She was released before she tensed.

''I'm certain the cops are going to find Livewire. We could finish our errands,'' Amos said.

''Maybe,'' Supergirl muttered as her shoulders slumped.

Amos turned to one shop prior to his thoughtful expression. ''Wait right here.''

''Hm? How come?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes.

Amos never replied before he walked into the shop. Minutes later, he returned with his arms behind his back. ''This should cheer you up,'' he said. Amos shrugged. ''I remember your shoulders slumping. Your inability to capture Livewire moments ago.''

''Okay! Okay!'' Supergirl snapped as she scowled.

Glowering, Amos revealed a bag of brownies before he opened it and took a treat. He ate the sweet slowly. He held the bag above Supergirl's head. His eyes widened after Supergirl smiled and flew to it. Seized the remaining brownies. Amos blinked twice.

''I feel much better,'' Supergirl said after she ate a brownie.

THE END


End file.
